


Buried

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mungkin bukan Mei yang terlalu berharap; mungkin cuma Kiku yang terlalu kaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Japan/Taiwan.  **Genre** : Romance.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : canon. mentioning of taiwan's days of being ruled under japan.

_(Mungkin bukan Mei yang terlalu berharap; mungkin cuma Kiku yang terlalu kaku.)_

* * *

Dia, yang mungkin punya kerak di kerongkongan, cuma tersenyum ketika tamu itu tiba di sofanya. Segan menderanya, padahal dia begitu berhasrat untuk memberi hadiah selain daripada senyuman. Pelukan, tiada bukan. Lihat. Tangannya begitu gelisah di pangkuan ketika pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabarmu?"

Bunga matahari di dekat jendela mengintip. Seolah memanggil tuannya. Tuan yang sebenarnya.

Kiku terperanjat ketika desis angin menyatakan keberadaan bunga itu. Dia bergesekan dengan bingkai jendela, dan melambai-lambai di dekat kaca.

"Ah, bunga itu ... masih ada?"

 _Tentu, kupelihara sampai satu bunga bakungku mati karena kasih sayang yang timpang_. Mei cuma tersenyum kecut. Ia mengangguk dan menatap Kiku lagi. Menanamkan sisa-sisa rindunya di mata pemuda itu agar segera lenyap terbakar api kehidupan mata Kiku yang sekarang menyala lagi. Setelah enam dekade kekalahan  _itu_  membuatnya nyaris mati.

"Um ..." Mei mengulum senyum yang tak karuan bentuknya. "Mau minum apa?"

Kiku menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku baru saja makan dan minum di perjalanan ke sini."

Mei sudah menjanjikan masakan sebelumnya, tapi Kiku menolak halus lewat pesan singkat. Dan artinya dia datang bukan untuk makanan, sama sekali.

Lantas, untuk apa?

Datang untuk memeluk—mungkin itu jawaban paling diharapkan. Dasar pecinta penuh cita. Tapi siapalah Mei untuk berharap? Dia hanya bekas koloni dan bukan orang yang diperistri.

"Jadi ..."

"Aku cuma ingin berkunjung."

"... Karena?"

 _Rindu?_  Logislah, Mei. Atau berterusteranglah. Karena kebodohan berpangkal dari diam. Termasuk ketika kau rindu seseorang.

"Aku lama tidak bertemu denganmu ... dan berbicara banyak hal."

Mei ingin bertanya apakah dia boleh berharap, tetapi dia tidak sempat. Lebih dahulu Kiku membuka mulutnya, "Kita lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama ... seperti dulu."

Mungkin Kiku hanya terlalu asing dengan kata rindu. Mungkin bukan Mei yang terlalu berharap, tapi Kiku-lah yang tidak mengenal cara pengungkap rindu.

"Jadi ..." Kiku agak menunduk.

Mei mendapati seorang lelaki manis malu-malu—yang tak mungkin disangka sebagai penguasa tegas di masa lalu—dan melemaslah bahu Mei yang kaku.

"Ya, Kiku-kun?"

Mata mereka bertemu. Rindu dan rindu. Bunga matahari dan Mei Hwa musim semi. Harapan dan penenangan. Dua insan dan suguhan yang sama: kangen.

"Mau menggambar  _manga_  bersamaku?"

Itu lebih nyaman dari pelukan. Tangan yang membimbing tangan. Kata-kata Kiku tepat di depan telinga untuk membimbing pelan. Mei mendapatkannya, di penghujung siang itu, dan terkuburlah sudah rindu akut satu tahun yang telah tumbuh sejak enam dekade lalu.

**end.**

* * *


End file.
